Alone From Here
by ShimaguniHagure
Summary: They both knew the day would come, but neither them wanted it to happen. (One-shot)


Fratello, I'm sorry. Fratello, I love you. Fratello, I miss you.

These words failed to leave Feliciano's mind, as he cried over the coffin of his now, dead older brother. He didn't stop crying the day since he found out that the person he looked up too, his direct family, was dead. Earlier on that day, he felt a pain in his chest, it was an inseperable bond between him and Lovino. That they could feel each other's feelings, pain and soul.

It was very painful. He ran back to his house as quick as he could, his heart aching badly as he did so. He left Ludwig, Gilbert and Kiku behind, and ran at his top speed. He didn't like the feeling, at all. When he ran in his brother's room, there was sobbing. His figure arched over another, holding that body tightly, that same body didn't move a single bit. Then he realized.

His brother is dead.

Tears began to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He slowly walked over the two and he found his brother being held in Antonio's arms, lifeless. His eyes were shut, and he had a small smile on his face that made him burst into tears. It was a peaceful smile, a smile of satisfaction. His brother's clothes were stained by the tears of him and Antonio.

Antonio never looked up, he only sobbed, with him. Feliciano moved to him and hugged him, they both let it all out. They both knew this day would come. Ever since the reunification, they knew. When he would no longer live, they would have to live a eternity without him. And On that fateful day, Italy Romano the personification of South Italy, was dead.

It hurt. It hurts. It will hurt, forever.

"Feliciano, we have to go now. It is starting to rain." Ludwig said, he was devastated about this, not only because of Lovino's death. The suffering pain that Feliciano was facing, and that he and Gilbert will have the same fate soon enough. He was never good with such emotions, but he had to be there for Feliciano.

He wondered if Gilbert was thinking and feeling the same thing, he didn't see his brother quiet for a long, long time. He wondered if he would last long, when his own brother would be gone.

Feliciano meekly nodded as he continued to look at his brother's peaceful face from the glass. The footsteps behind him became faint as the thunder was getting louder.

"Fratello, do you remember that song we liked before? And sang it with Spain?" he softly said, staring at Lovino. "You don't? I'll sing it then." he said weakly, then breathed in.

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine _

_You make me happy when skies are gray _

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._" he choked on sobs. He wanted to cry and cry, he never felt so miserable, but there weren't any left at this point. He always looked up to him, he was always so strong and he never let anyone pick on him, unless he was scared. He was also a comforting brother, when he would be feeling down, he would always go to Lovino. Even when he didn't like it, he knew he did, he's his brother.

But who would comfort him now? Who would give him advice? Who will make his house noisy, now? Who will help him become a better country?

He knows that Ludwig, Kiku and even Gilbert would comfort him, and give him advice, but he always asked Lovino first because his answers were funny to him. The way he would emphasize his point by cursing. Things won't be the same anymore, because now, he had to handle Italy all by himself.

When he got home, he was soaking wet from the rain. He didn't dare look at his brother's door, he entered his room and took off all his wet clothing and went to take a shower. He soaked himself there for half an hour or more until he had the strength to pull himself together. He dressed up for bed, not even bothering to cook or buy dinner for himself. He noticed a letter placed on his desk. He picked it up and it was addressed to him, he opened it.

_ Dear Feliciano,_

_ I would probably be dead by the time you read this. Yeah, you probably just saw it on my funeral or wake or shit. I just want to say a few words that I can never say in person to you. I'm sorry. If I hurt you with my stupid words that I can never control, I'm sorry. If I wasn't there to protect you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I act like a jerk to you, fratello. I still love you, and I will miss you. Heck, I'll miss that tomato bastard and the crazy world meetings. I wish I could stay. I really wish I could. I also have something to say that I never told you before, I knew the day I would die. Sounds like bullshit, right? But we nations are crazy. I saw myself separated from my body, its like I saw the future in a dream. I saw you and Antonio crying over me. I saw my own wake and funeral. I cried seeing your face. That's why I woke up crying one morning, remember? I wrote this letter the day after. I will miss you, fratello even if I don't show it at all. I will miss eating Italian food together. I also left something under my bed, I made that when I was still younger, so don't think it's shit! And please don't be so sad, fratello. Just smile like you always do. I know you can handle Italy all by yourself. I'll be watching over you, si? _

_Ciao, fratello. _

_-Lovino Vargas_

He wanted to cry again, but no tears came out, they were all gone. He ran over to his brother's room, letter in hand and stuck his other hand under his bed. He felt a sheet of paper and he pulled it out. It was a drawing. It was him and Lovino when they were little, it was stick figures and there was a sun on the corner of the paper. He had Lovino were running on the grass in the picture. He flipped it over and smiled weakly, in poor handwriting it read: "I want to meet my brother someday" I was crying when I wrote this.

* * *

**I think Romano is a bit OOC, but this is my headcanon that Romano is as caring and protective as hell when it comes to his brother(though I think this doesn't need to be mentioned-). In the last bit, in the first episode in Hetalia, Chibitalia mentioned that he didn't meet Romano yet. Yeah.**


End file.
